


Don't Lie To Me

by InkAndFire, ThirdRhombus978



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdRhombus978/pseuds/ThirdRhombus978
Summary: When James has to leave a debate early, Thomas worries a bit. Soon he finds out that James isn't taking as much care of himself as he should. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So for this fic, we are alternating chapters, starting with ThirdRhombus978. It's their first fic, but personally (as InkAndFire) I think they're a really good writer.  
> Enjoy chapter one!

“Ding dong, Thomas! Wake up!” James said, tapping on Jefferson’s forehead in an attempt to wake him up. James always was an early riser. No matter what was happening that day, it was always James up first, followed an hour or so later, by Thomas.

“I don't want to…” the taller Virginian replied groggily. It was only a few hours until the big debate about Hamilton’s new “genius” idea, so he did, in fact, have to get up. 

“Today is debate day, Thomas, you have to get up.” At this, Thomas jumped out of the bed in the cramped apartment to get ready. He had been preparing for this debate since the slightest mention of the plan. Thomas buttoned up his luscious magenta coat, fixed his hair into its usual afro, and turned to head into the kitchen. 

After nearly burning down the entire complex, (“Thomas! What are you doing!”) the two Virginians left to hail a cab to the debate.

* * *

Pulling up to the large building, both men made their way into the corridor to the debate hall, where they were greeted by a Mr. Hamilton.

“Ah, Mr. Madison and Mr. ‘I’m going to go to France while you guys fight for freedom.’” Hamilton mocked, pretending to play with his hair like Thomas.

Jefferson tensed, “Well, someone had to be there to make sure that France wouldn’t stop supporting with us.”

Madison rolled his eyes and pulled Thomas away from Alexander. It had only taken a second for both men to start walking towards each other, and starting what could have very possibly escalated to a physical fight.

“Hey Thomas!” James scolded, “Keep a calm head! Remember, we are supposed to argue with words, Thomas. Not physical contact.”

“Oh I know you hate him too.”

“Yes,” Madison said nodding, “But I didn't get into a stupid fight with him, now did I?”

Before Jefferson could retort, everyone else had been standing in the corridor quickly filled both sides of the hall. Lots of people came in holding numerous papers, a few others came in with laptops to take notes on. After a few minutes the seats were all full. A loud buzz replaced the silence that had occupied the room only moments before, as the people congregated with not only their party members, but their opponents as well. After about 15 minutes of the loud chattering, the debate started.

“Ladies and gentleman,” George Washington boomed, allowing a blanket of silence to settle over the room again, “You could have been anywhere else in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a Cabinet meeting?”

After an agreement from both sides of the hall, Washington continued.

“The issue on the table, Secretary Hamilton’s plan to assume the state's debt and establish a national bank.” He turned towards the two Virginians at the front of the room. “Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: ThirdRhombus978


	2. Chapter 2

“I think that’s enough for now. We’ll reconvene after a brief recess,” Washington said, easing the tensions between the two politicians, if only slightly. James was all too glad to hear those words. The pain in his head had been increasing by the minute, and it was nearly too much to bear. Thomas pushed his chair back, standing up. The metal legs on the chair scraped against the wooden floor, causing James to flinch as the sound cut through his head. He stood up as well, trying to dampen the noise as best he could. Tugging gently on Thomas's sleeve he tilted his head towards a corner, indicating that he needed to speak with the older man. Thomas nodded and followed him, looking concerned. 

“What is it, James? You’ve looked awful this whole meeting, what’s wrong?” James looked down, unsure how much to say. He knew that Thomas would need to stay at the debate, but he didn’t know if he could stand another few hours.

“I-I think I need to go home…” Thomas looked down at James, confused.

“What? Why? What’s wrong, Jemmy?” James shook his head, immediately regretting his decision as the pain in his head spiked suddenly.

“Don't call me that. Not here.” Thomas just rolled his eyes in response.

“Alright, alright, but what’s wrong?” He sounded extremely concerned. James hesitated for a moment. If he said too much, Thomas would worry, and he wouldn't be able to focus on the rest of the debate. 

"I-It's just my head," he muttered, hoping he didn't sound too distressed. Of course, just as James had hoped he wouldn't, Thomas seemed to get even more worried.

"What do you mean? It hurts? Why didn't you say something earlier?" James tried to calm Thomas down.

"It's not that bad!" he lied quickly. "It's just… getting worse, and I don't want to be here if it gets really bad." Well that part was true at least. The pain was still increasing, and he really didn't want to be there. Thomas nodded quickly, turning to head over to Washington. James grabbed his arm to stop him. "Thomas, no. I'll talk to him. You don't need to leave. I'll just get a cab. It'll be fine." Thomas shook his head.

"No. Don't give me that 'I'll be fine' crap. I'm coming with you. And don't give me that face either," he added as James looked pleadingly up at him. "I'm coming with you in case you think you're fine, but you're not. Or if you're straight-up lying to me about not being in too much pain…" James looked away at this, hoping Thomas wouldn't catch the guilt in his eyes. As luck would have it, he did. "That's what I thought. Now, come on." And with that, he guided James towards Washington. The older man spotted the pair approaching him, and began to walk to them as well. 

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" he asked, looking between the two. James looked away, in pain, but also slightly embarrassed by Thomas.

"I'd like to request a longer recess, sir. More specifically… could we possibly resume tomorrow?" Thomas asked. James looked up quickly.

"Thomas…" he muttered. He didn't want to postpone the entire debate just because of a little headache. Well… it wasn't that little. His vision was slightly blurred now from the pain. Neither Thomas nor Washington heard him, however. Washington cocked his head ever so slightly, looking at Thomas. 

"Well, if you have a good reason I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Alexander needs to calm down anyway." Thomas nodded.

"James isn't feeling well, sir, and I'm a little worried about him getting home by himself. As you know, I need him by my side at debates like these, so I want to make sure he's alright." James, who had zoned out of the conversation, stumbled slightly as Thomas removed his hand from James's shoulder to gesture. Thomas quickly steadied him, and Washington nodded. 

"I see what you mean. Yes, I agree. Please, go home and get some rest," he said kindly. "If you're both up to it, we'll resume tomorrow." Thomas smiled gently at James, then looked back at Washington.

"Thank you for understanding, sir. May we leave?" 

"Yes, of course. I'll inform the others of the postponement." Thomas nodded and guided James towards the hall that would take them back outside. 

"You didn't have to stall for a whole day, Thomas…" James said quietly as they walked. Thomas stopped at this and turned to James.

"Like I said, I'm worried about you." James just sighed and leaned his head onto Thomas as they resumed walking, feeling his eyes slip shut.

"Well thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Thomas said, hugging James tightly and planting a little kiss on top of the smaller Virginian's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by InkAndFire  
> <3


	3. Hiatus

I know it sucks to see hiatus on a fanfic, but hopefully, we won't be gone for more than a week. We're working on the new chapter, but classes have started this week, and... yeah. We'll try to update as soon as possible, but we will be on hiatus for a while. Thank you guys for your patience, we really appreciate it. <3

\- InkAndFire and ThirdRhombus978


End file.
